


Ma Vhenan: Lilium

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Series: The Eight Dogs Of The Silver Moon [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angel Naraku, Danganronpa complex, Dog Demon Oc Kingdom, Dog Demons, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Gen, Incest, Inspired by Another, Inspired by Corpse Party, Inspired by Dragon Age Origins, Inspired by Elfen Lied, Inspired by Higurashi When They Cry, Inucest, Kagome Bashing, Knights - Freeform, Loosely based off dragon age and other fantasy elements, Mages, Magic, Mpreg, Other, Reincarnation, Seme Oc is like a humanoid dog demon version of Monokuma toward humans., The Blight, generations, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: The dog demon kingdom of Kavaa is under attack by The Blight, a race of creatures that threaten to wipe out all life on earth. From one generation to the next it was always the main problem, a problem that seemed solved when his grandfather Re made the ultimate sacrifice so that he could stop it. That is, until Inuyasha's time began, and from the holy light and the will of the Knights Of The Order Of The Dark Inu, or Theurge,, the subspecies of Inu that has been eyeing the throne of Kavaa for eons after siding with the humans. The Blight has returned, but instead of shadows, they bring angels on the winds. Naraku as leader of the angels seeks the 8 wonders including the shikon jewel, in order to destroy all demon kind once and for all. It is up to Inuyasha, to navigate his past and present, so he can reunite with his father and protect all they hold sacred. However, not all is as it seems..





	1. I Am Re (Preview.)

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the old fic because I really need to redo it. I don't think I wrote those two first chapters very well. However this rewrite is the first and this is just a preview of chapter one. translations for my original language are in the end notes! Tell me what you think!! I've changed the title.

**Centuries Ago: The Arc Of The Ancestors, I Am Re.  
**

 

It was a night that the young boy would not soon forget. His father’s hands rested on his shoulders as the child stared on ahead into space, as if nothing but the darkness that surrounded them was all that he could understand. He was just vaguely aware of his father’s voice, it reached  hollow ears. The boys hair was in one large braid down his back that covered his freely flowing hair in ringlets. His face was framed by two mini ponytails wrapped in bandages in the middle. “ my son, you must not allow this to darken your heart…”, the boy was known as Runt Antiva having not yet earned his name, he was runt of a litter of 15 who had all lost their lives at birth due to a diverted assassination attempt. They’d come for his father, Re Kagetora Na’Kavaa, but instead found his laboring mate, Mingan Dgeru Na’Kavaa or ‘Of Kavaa’. They were named as such for their homeland. Mingan was of a breed of inuyoukai that towered over their smaller cousins. Runt’s mother, Mingan was almost never in her humanoid form. But when she was she easily stood a great 12 feet far taller than his father’s 7 feet. 

 

Re usually wore dark red and white kimonos and yukatas. He kept his hair in sections, a high shaggy ponytail at the top of his head, two bandage wrapped braids on either side of his face down to his chin and the rest of his silver/blue hair falling freely about his shoulders with braids scattered throughout it. He kept four swords at his hip, Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, Tokijin and Sounga all made from his fangs. His tail was almost always wrapped around his waist.  


 

His mate was a rugged woman, she was almost never seen in her snow white haired humanoid form. Regardless, Re loved his mate. He was tireless as well, no matter that many of their matings took place in the forest, or mountain sides. Coupling like the beasts they were, in their true, howling forms. Just the same as Re enjoyed laying his wife down in their bed in her long bodied, lithe form. She was by far the most beautiful inu of the bigger version of their species, which clearly meant the danger that lurked under her flesh and muscle.

 

Their branches of Inu  were pure white sometimes silver haired demons. Their true forms massive towering beasts that took to the skies and ran atop clouds just as swiftly as they transversed the land below. 

 

They were a slender yet powerful people, bred to be beautiful, but the prettier one of their kind was, the deadlier it was. They were considered to be users of magic and were best known for sorcery. Indeed, many were skilled mages using their own demonic power among other means.   
  


Their relatives,  those with hair as black as night were the polar opposite of their magic wielding cousins. They preferred to use non-magically enhanced weapons and depend on their brute strength and force. One of their best fully matured adults could destroy an entire castle structure bare handed, no assistance required. They were best known for  their knightly dispositions and intense hatred of mages, human and demon alike.

  
  


The war between the two species raged for longer than any could recall how it had even started. 

 

That night all but one of her 15 pups died in the bloody scuffle between she and the black haired assassin from the enemy kingdom, the sub species of Inu whose hair was black as ink and eyes as purple as amethysts. Accounts of the event were sketchy at best, all that was known was that Mingan left the room with the smallest of her pups tucked into the largest top set of her 12 swollen breasts that trailed down her chest and belly even in her humanoid form. Needing to nurse only one pup the rest had shrunk back into her flesh save two. 

 

It was due to the death of her pups that after the runt had grown old enough to  fend for his basic needs, she joined her mate in the 150 year long battle. Tonight had been one such battle, the runt accompanying his father to learn the basics of warfare, magecraft and many other things. He had been excited at first, to be able to see his mother in her full glory as she battled through swarms of enemies.

  
  


Mingan was a fierce warrior, she never turned from a battle, it would prove to be too much for her this night however. She'd been eager to fight as had Re, but he knew, he just knew something was off about this night. When they got to the battle, he'd found his beautiful pup, his Runt hidden away in one of the horse drawn carts.  Runt was just a child of 55 years old, he was the size of a 12 year old and his white/silver hair hung in ringlets down his back. He was dressed in a red robe of the fire rat over his intricately designed red kimono, his ever doting parent had thrown over him, to protect him. He smiled bright as his father hurried him away. Re made sure to keep his son as far away from the battle as possible. Though, everything had proven quiet, too quiet, he saw nothing when they first arrived which led his men to grow just as on edge. Suddenly the enemy appeared, behind them, an ambush. He was prepared even through this and the two armies clashed brutally.  After the battle was over, Re had instructed his son's bodyguards to bring him over as he'd walked toward his Mingan.  


  
  


The runt had run past his bodyguards to meet with his mother after she’d helped successfully drive back stragglers of the enemy dogs.  But not all was as it seemed, His father had grabbed him by the scruff of his kimono collar and snatched him back, away from his mother’s smiling form. 

  
  
  


She as well was a dutiful mother, a mother that now lay dead, just beyond the shoulder of his father. He looked up at his father as he spoke, not understanding his meaning. It was as if every thought and brain cell he possessed had gone flying from his head. No one had seen what had killed her afterall, her death had been swift, too swift, and merciless, her arms and legs were shredded, her torso sliced open. But before anyone could see the true extent of her deathblows, her body had crumpled to the ground in a completely unrecognizable heap of dog food that somewhat resembled the disfigured, mutilated body. 

 

“But my father, how can I not?” came the soft spoken strangled reply.

 

Runt was heir of the Dog demon kingdom of...he couldn’t remember. It’s people were known as, what were they known as? For currently before his eyes were the thousands of dead and dying bodies of his father’s army, their screams echoing into the night sky. The  name of it’s language was lost to his mind but his beloved father was whispering in his ear, words of comfort and reassurance. His silvery locks flowed like dead leaves hanging from ragged branches in the wind that blew past them then. His mother's broken body was now burned into his young fragile mind forevermore.  


 

They were at war with their cousins, but something else had joined them on the battlefield this night. For it was at that moment, that thousands of black, twisted creatures who could not even be called demons had broken free from the earth. Re shielded his son as best he could, picking up the numb, shaking pup and leading what remained of his men away from the gnashing fangs of the beings that had begun to infect the land. It could only be described as a, Blight. And from then on that was what it would be called.

 

Re rushed back to the castle, his child clutched tightly to his chest. The cries of even their enemies echoed on into the early morning, until the Blight had returned from whence it came, for the time being. His kind, called the Kaavaa race of dog demon, were few and far between, the army he had amassed was of very few Kaavish, the name of his people of Kaava. The rest were peasant demons from his continents villages and cities. The dog emperor lowered his son onto the floor as he sat down in front of him and spoke in the language of their species, Kaavrish.

 

_ “Ma twyu gy'u fal'ma maa ka'nin….”,  _ he whispered this as he held the silent pup close.

  
  
  
  


The only response was a soft utter of, _ “ Se' he' fafa it. Ma x'iia ai'n….” _

 

_ “Ma x'iia ai'n dwe cusgi…” _

 

Re smiled as he heard his pup's whisper of love, he returned the whisper softly. The king knew that the blight would ravage the landscape and devour all in it’s path. He knew with a deep burning conviction that one day The Blight or  _ D'ana bl'igth _ in Kaavrish, would come back to destroy his descendants….He had to be vigilant, he had to remain calm, or otherwise it would spell certain doom for his remaining people. The dead common folk were beneath his concern, they did their duty for their King and that was all that mattered. They would be honored for their sacrifices but nothing more, their lives were far less important than those of his own flesh and blood.  


 

The silvery blue haired dog demon king reached to pull his son into his lap. He hummed a lullaby to him in the depth of the night.

(in the style of Sora from escaflowne)

 

_ "Ten tai, me iiuna, _

_ Ri va yui, _

_ Dre'shez ma, _

_ Meu de'u iiura, _

_ Ri cîinua, a feieen _

_ Xe sha num _

_ Ri Gaui'an nit _

_ Ten whuen, iiuna _

_ Ri va yui _

_ Dre'shez ma.. _

_ Ye nayuna uuver _

_ Sh’nee, mufalru _

_ Ri clinua, amonh a hwe…-" _

 

The sound of soft snoring interrupted his song and he looked down to see the head of soft white-silver curls asleep on his chest. Re wrapped his arms tightly around his slumbering son. He knew that  _ D'ana bl'igth  _ would gather during the night, he would contact his newly procured oracle, Midoriko Magana Na’Moragmune to see what he could do to pull together enough allies to stop it before it got to close to the castle. Too close to his beautiful pup, it was a risk he would never take. He’d lost Mingan already, he was not going to lose their runt, who needed a proper name...but names would have to wait. Re fell asleep not long after the runt had done so, his magenta striped eyes closing gently.

His last thoughts before falling asleep? He had to stop the Blight, but how? He would consult with the oracle tomorrow night.

  
  
Chapter One Preview, end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma twyu gy'u fal'ma maa ka'nin…”- I am so sorry my son
> 
> “Se' he' fafa it. Ma x'iia ai'n….”- “It is alright father. I love you…”
> 
> “Ma x'iia ai'n dwe cusgi…”- “I love you so much”


	2. I am Re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arc of Re and his son has only just begun.

**The Next Night**

 

Re entered the lair of his oracle, she was a shaggy haired woman, from the Theurge, or The Knights Of The Order Of The Dark Inu. Her parents anyhow, but she herself was born with the power of prophecy which made her worse than any Kavaish to her own people. They cast her out and she was rescued by Re’s long dead father Hyuma Gilvert Na’Kasaa.

 

Hyuma had taken pity on her and after she successfully stopped an assassination attempt he was more than willing to take her in as the palace oracle. She was thousands of years older than Re himself, and he held her in the highest of regards for serving his father until the very end, but that did not mean he held any particular fondness for the woman.

 

He watched her rummage through a large sack, staring as she pulled out several toads and a large lizard the size of a small child. Speaking of small children he had his own sack full of young  virgin girls, humans, that Midoriko feasted on once a month to keep her power pure and untainted. He had the squirming, squealing sack slung over his shoulder, "Midoriko...you old hag...", Shaggy though her hair was, Midoriko was a beautiful young woman,

 

" Re Kagetora, you little tyrant.", dear eight gods of the dog he hated this woman…. He glowered at her and barked sharply. _" Gaui'n masta Y’eeta lili muwa n'nen._ ", Her glare could kill an army as she heard him. However her voice was sickly sweet, “Gather a group around you, together their power surround you, your child among them his strength to you he will lend, in heated nights visions of his back to bend. Collected as one through journey and strife, one day must you choose, the ultimate of sacrifice.”

  


“The ultimate sacrifice? What do you mean, witch?”, his voice was calm but his body was tense. A small twin tailed demon kitten scurried into the room from a small door in the wall. It hopped up onto Midoriko’s shoulder and mewed. She pet the kitten and turned from the pot she’d brought to a boil. Dumping the toads and the large lizard into it she sneered at him. “I’ve nothing more to reveal, bring forth my meal.”

 

He handed her the sack and walked out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him. Re entered the throneroom to find his pup asleep on his throne. It was a large and fearsome looking seat. His own father’s furs lined the outside and his furs lined the inside. He’d had it reupholstered after his father’s murder years ago. Skulls made the foundation and each armrest was ended in an identical head. The top of the throne was backed with dozens of swords. The throne room itself was black stone, a long white carpet led front the dark red wooden double doors, to the 8 steps representing the eight gods of Kavaa that seated the thrones at the very top. The floors were a silvery grey, flecked in black.

 He pulled his son into his lap, stroking the softness of his hair.

 He began to sing softly,

 

**(The song is Lilum from Elfen Lied Although it in itself is a latin church hymn and therefore does not belong to anyone save the long dead latin speaking creators.)**

“Os iusti, meditabitur sapientiam

Et lingua eius...."

 

The child stirred in his sleep, looking up at his father, the song restarted and they sang  it together. “Father, why do the Theurge hate us so much?’’ he asked this as his father rested a hand on his head. “Because we are what they can never be. Perfect.”

 

“But, if we are perfect, what does that strange song mean? “

 

“The song means, that you must never give in to the temptations of this world,for the divine dogs watch over and guide you.”

 

The runt nodded and rested his head against his father’s chest deep in thought. Re as well sat back in his throne, lost in the depths of his own mind. His hands slid to untie the braid that atop his son’s curls. He watched as the hair spilled down even farther,it now reached to the backs of his most beautiful child’s knees. He hummed in the darkness, the shadows of the night flooding into the throne room through the open windows. His kind only really came out at night but that was a thought for another time.

 

Re lifted his son into his arms and carried him to bed. Bathing them both first he ordered the lower demon  slaves to change the bedding. Laying him down the older dog then laid beside him, Re was dressed in a pearl white sleeping yukata, his son in a simple nightgown that was red and crinkled in a decorative fashion at the throat,stomach and sleeves.They slept peacefully throughout the night,only being disturbed once or twice by bumbling servants…

The next few years were uneventful. Time passed and Re honestly believed everything would look up soon enough. However the night his now 125 year old son was kidnapped changed all that forever....

  
To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaui'n masta Y’eeta lili muwa n'nen.- Tell me what I need to know
> 
>  
> 
> there are two different ways the king will speak, for example when speaking to his son he uses maa to represent my, but when speaking to a lesser person he uses yeta.  
> Maa is an affectionate way of saying my it also means 'you are my'. He would only speak that way around a loved one that was most precious to him. I am currently working on a vocab list and a translator.


	3. Inner Thoughts Of An Honorable  Ruler Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feudal Demon Lords are human hating sadomasochistic monsters~ his 'enjoyment of humanity' Inspired by Danganronpa, Corpse Party, Another and Higurashi When They Cry.

Re stared out into the distance  as he sat next to the window in his study. A kappa waddled its way inside, disturbing his peaceful reflection. He was thinking of taking  his now 57 year old pup who was now the size of a human 17 year old, out for a hunting lesson. He adored his beautiful  pup to the point those who'd sent offers of marriage  proposals once the boy reached full maturity  in another 200 years, were sent  back the shredded or burnt remains of their requests. An annoying feeling in the corner of his neck drew his hand to smack at it. "Myouga the flea, Ussen the kappa, what do you want of me this evening? Where is  my son? The garden outside is especially  beautiful  tonight, I wish to watch him play amongst  the flowers as he so often enjoys on nights such as these", he said this as he looked at them both expectantly. Myouga cleared his throat, "ehem, Master Re Kagetora  we have regrettably  come to inform you-", the dog king bared his fangs and snarled, "inform me of what exactly? Speak or lose the ability to ever do so again after I have cleaved your putrid head from your unworthy shoulders.", Ussen, the rightfully frightened kappa spoke up then. "The .....  the prince has been kidnapped  sire"

 

Re took a deep breath, possibly  one of the deepest he'd ever taken in his entire life. He would  remain  calm, he had to remain calm or he would rip both these fools into dog food. "I see....", it was all he dared to utter, so deep was the rage that  he felt. It was burning under his very flesh and searing his blood into a boil so hot he could hear its rush into his ears. He only had  three words for these two idiotic slaves of his...

"FIND MY SON!!" came the bellow, loud enough to push the desk he sat behind clear across the room to pin Ussen to the door. The annoying Kappa squawked   in fear, Myouga getting blown away until he hit the desk face first. The great dog  demon stood up from his chair, his tail twitching  in rage and anger. "I am going to find my son myself." he declared as he picked up the desk, kappa, flea and all before turning to throw it out the window  of his study with a huge  crash. His slaves screamed as they clung  to the desk for dear life. "You useless pieces of waste!!!", he roared after them before abruptly  turning on his heel to storm out of the door. He exited the castle and changing to his true form, took off into the darkened night sky. 

Re landed in a human village some thousands of kilometers away from his main lands. This village was still part of the capital of his kingdom, a vast land known as Heavenly Dog Path. He shifted to human form, barking orders at the humans in a mixture of human and Kaavrish. Humans and demons existed side by side but were two totally different species, breeding between a human and a demon was a death sentence for whomever the mother was. When a demon impregnated a human, the child within would eat its way out once ready to be born. This happened no matter the type of demon, no matter what childbirth ended in death for the human mother. Eaten alive by their own half blooded young. If a human did so to a demon, it bore the same result, only the child would eat the very power and all that the mother was, reach full maturity in a few hours before fitting into their skin like it was somesort of iremovable costume. This process turned them full demon. These young lived long lives, never weighted down by humanity or human blood. Those born of human mothers however, they were no more than mindless zombies, usually dispatched right after birth if they did not eat themselves first. 

He was thinking of this for this was how many of the people in this village suffered, he kept them close to the forest in order to perform experiments upon them. This pathetic village had led a failed coup against him a few hundred years ago, this was his way of making they who made him realize that humanity was the enemy suffer long after his experiments by all means, his curse ended their futile lives. 

The village children ran about his legs, faces filled with such joy and happiness. He gave a wicked grin when the village elder called them all over to go out exploring the woods. They were looking for the run down mansion he'd tortured the previous inhabitants to death within. "Such sweet innocent human children~", he nearly purred as a young preistess came out to greet him. "Aye indeed they are" , she provided. He looked at her, knowing that she knew nothing of how much he hated these humans, that mansion would be the final resting place of all 25 of those sweet, innocent, human, children. The adults and teenagers going with them would either die on the way there or be kidnapped by his henchman and forced into a killing game he hosted without being in the actual area of the proceedings. Humans sickened him, his only pleasure being near them was watching them choke to death on their own worst nightmares and fears. 

In the case of the mansion and those poor unfortunate souls...The ghosts of his former victims would make certain they all suffered until the very end.

He had to find his son, he had not the time to mentally wallow in his triumph in the war against humankind. But, he was the type of person to take his enjoyment when he could. Once The Runt was found he would lead him to the mansion so he could watch the surviving children expire with the rest of their classmates. He looked at the priestess Kyoko, "Tell me, have you seen my son?" 

She nodded and led him into the hut she lived in. "Aye, that I have but answer mine question before I tell ye his location. Thou seeketh thyn son, yet ye leave these village folks own children to their fate?"

He glared at her, perhaps she was not as dim as he had assumed...

To be continued.


	4. Inner Thoughts Of An Honorable  Ruler Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re is accused of things which he is most certainly guilty of. But the priestess is beneath his concern. She oversteps her bounds with him, the creation arc of Kikyo's mother begins.

He leaned forward as he stared at her. "You have something  to say to me, hag?" his tone was even and friendly but she could hear the venom begin spit into her  eyes. Kyoko crossed her arms, reaching into her kimono to pull out a small  scroll that was then hidden in her large sleeves. "You killed a farmer's  daughter for meeting with a demon after she'd given birth."

 

"But priestess, you killed the demon remember? He was some low level rat youkai that had fallen in love with the human girl. You disagreed with this but could do nothing, When she fell pregnant  I did her a service  by eating her before her baby did. Of course, her husband  discovered  the affair so I ended up eating her right in front of him and their 5 small children." he chuckled  at the memory  thinking of how those humans squealed as they  died. Kyoko  gave him a withering  glare, "you then ate the 5 children  in front of the husband  whom you tortured  via mind games for the next 5 years until he was driven to kill himself!" , she said this in  an angry   breath standing up and staring at him with eyes saturated in hatred. Re looked up at her through his lashes and smiled the smile of a derangement  filled thrill seeker. "How they squirmed  like pigs stuck on a spit while I roasted them over the very fire pit their dinner was cooking in. The look on his face as I slit open their stomachs and removed their organs. The gasps of horror  and pain as I strung up their intestines  like decorative  pieces and hung them up around the room. I forced that man into a state of mental collapse whereafter he killed an entire platoon of human knights coming toward my castle after I brain washed him into thinking they responsible  for the deaths. That rat demon crossed paths with you, he tried to tell you the truth, but you slayed him. Perhaps, if you'd listened to his story  you would have known the true murderer was I. My human pawn later hung himself  with his own lower intestines  as per my constant attacks on his mind. But not even death  can stop me."

She stared angrily  moving a hand to smack him across the face. His head remained where it had been hit, he smiled wickedly. "You know not your place." a groan came from behind her, it was the zombie of the man that had destroyed himself, brought  back as the undead by Re's sword, Sounga. The zombie fell upon a screaming Kyoko, Re watched as it fucked her into the ground. He picked up his zombie afterward and laughed at her, curled up on the ground shaking like a leaf. "He was fully capable  of reproduction, name your child something  fun, like Kaede, perhaps  oneday she will have two daughters  of her own, named after her and one called, Kikyo yes that is a nice name. They may even take revenge  on my descendants....who knows." 

 

He then walked away, leaving  her to deal with the next 9 months alone. She would give birth  to a baby girl whom she did name  Kaede. Kyoko  would raise her daughter  to be a priestess and one day, Re would  eat his words...

 

TBC.


	5. Pathway to The Hero Of Fereldan Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Runt is in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic truly becomes a dragon age/inuyasha crossover in this chapter, My original creation is Kavaa and its language and species. Fereldan is not exactly as it is in the games, it is a country of elves and a small human minority for the elves in Fereldan are descendants of the elves in Kavaa who live underground, and eat humans and dwarves alike. The dwarves live in a different country yet to be introduced, be on the look out for references to Wynn,Alistair and the others in later chapters. My warden in my play throughs everytime was a male dalish elf I mentally named Godessa, references to him in later chapters as well.

The silvery white locks of an adolescent  dog demon swayed in the ever growing  swirl of the water. The white tunic the boy wore, ripped and riddled with holes from his sea fairing adventure  while unconscious. It clung to his body like a second skin, chilling the teenager to the bone. He washed up on shore, waking to the feeling of a small crab tugging at his long  hair. Snorting in annoyance  at the sensation  he sat up on the beach. "Father? Where am I?" , standing up the youth walked away from the crashing tides, the afternoon sun bearing down  on his sensitive  skin. Ears pinned  back against  his skull the young demon walked down the sand dune that led away from the beach. His eyes scanned everywhere  for some kind of familiar  landmark  or building. Finding none The Runt let out a sigh  of exasperated  irritation. He settled on sitting on a log near the treeline  as he continued  to look around.

 

it was a silent and uneventful time that passed, he looked out to the water, eyes widening in shock when they cast over the massive ship that was slowly sinking into the raging tides. The bodies of what appeared to be pirates floating bloated and dead among the rocking of the ship. He’d been kidnapped....realization dawned on him as he vaguely recalled passing out on his way home from a trip with his mentor, a monk well versed in magecraft. from the country of Fereldan. The mages guild in Fereldan had loaned the monk out as a show of good faith the ailing continent of Kavaa. Word was spreading fast, of a creature known as The Arc Angel, after thousands of floating citadels began to dot the landscape right after the Blight destroyed either land or city. Kavaa and Fereldan were allied and the elf monk-mage was a good friend of his father's. The Runt frowned... what had become of Fanis? He was quite fond of his sensei, the elf sported long ears adorned with different earrings and long black hair that traveled over his shoulders and down to his calves. It  never swept the ground however.

Fanis usually dressed in all white and his red eyes shone like blood diamonds. He was a well read individual and he enjoyed teaching The Runt new things. The dog demon could declared himself crushing on his mentor, but he knew Fanis had a life outside of attending him. He’d seen glimpses of the long blonde haired elf who sometimes followed them on their field lessons. He shook those thoughts away, trying to focus on finding out where he was. A group of humans ended up wandering past him, accompanied by a dwarven warrior, a pair of elves and what appeared to be a part human part feline male. They were talking among themselves but he could not catch all of what they spoke of. That's when it hit him...

 

He was no longer in Kavaa....he was in Fereldan! Only Fereldan sported only 4 different types of elves, dwarves, and humans all working together in groups that would head out in search of highly dangerous adventure that usually ended up ruining other people's lives and causing thousands of gold worth of property and psychological damage to innocent people that the heros end up ignoring and never even acknowledging! Things were like that in Kavaa, or they were, only Kavaa boasted several different types of elves and dog demons could frequently be seen, humans were a rare occurrence. Humans normally stayed in the human areas of Fereldan, for them to come to Kavaa, something horrible is usually the culprit. The Runt stood up and followed the group, they were on their way to a gathering of human adventurers. He was certain he could find someone...anyone to help him get home.

 

The prince's choice would not end well, not at all. For little did he know, Fereldan was just as much a cruel unforgiving place as his homeland.


End file.
